The present invention relates to a vacuum gripper.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Vacuum grippers, also referred to as area vacuum grippers, can be made from an extruded section and include a lid and a suction bottom which are threadably engaged with one another to form and bound a suction chamber. When the suction bottom, which faces the object to be gripped by suction, becomes worn or damaged, the threaded connection must be loosened to enable a replacement of the suction bottom. This is i.a. time-consuming.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved vacuum gripper to obviate prior art shortcomings.